wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Forced Love
Chapter One Peril mustered up all her courage. Today was the day. Today was the day she finally was going to confess her true feelings to her senpai, Clay. She had been wanting to do this for ages, but realized today was the day. It was now or never. She managed to find Clay in his office at the Academy. "Umm... Clay," She said, trying not to catch anything on fire. "There's someting important I need to tell you." "Well there's something important I need to tell you too. Who wants to go first?" Peril was silent. She wanted to wait and see what her senpai thought, and she proabaly mess up her words anyways. "Suit yourself." Clay answered. "What I have been noticing that there have been a lot of strange coinsidences happening. Stuff that can not be explained." "What do you mean?" "Well, let's take me and you, for example. Have you ever wondered exactly why we met? What are the odds that a dragon born with too kuch fire and a dragon born from a blood red egg happen to find each other? It just doesn't happen!" Peril was nervous now. What was Clay implying? "These things, are as almost if someone had planned them. Someone higher up than us all." "What are you implying?" "I'm saying that someone wrote us to be together, and I don't like it one bit." "But Clay! I thought you loved me!" "Well yeah! As a good friend!" "Well that makes what I was about to tell you irrevelant!" Peril cried. "What am I going to do now?" "How about you just..." Clay replied, "Deal with it." He put on a pair of Sunglasses perfect for the occasion. Suddenly all the dragons of Jade Mountain jumped out of Clay's closet, blaring airhorns. IT WAS THE DANKEST MEME OF ALL TIME! Peril was about to set everyone on fire when Clay said, "Hey, why don't you give Turtle a chance?" She realized he was the only one who wasn't there. She had never even thought of him, even though he gave her that fish. "Fine, but I still hate you! " Peril fumed. Things had changed firever in Jade Mountain. Peril now hated Clay, somehthing no one ever thought would happen. Meanwhile Tui was in her office, thinking of ways to deal with the crisis. "Bring it on Peril. she muttered, " I am your creator after all. " Chapter Two Peril was just about to go to the pools to talk with Turtle, wheen she was met with a stampede of students, all going in the same direction. Making sure to avoid each one, she followed them. It looked like they were all heading to the prey center. Wip If you like Cleril you may want to skip out on this one. (Oh who am I kidding. It's going to be so funny that it doesn't matter☀ |Glow Grid -Blue |Glow Grid -Green Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)